


If You See Dean Winchester on the Side of the Road Don't Stop

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Grumpy Dean, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Series, Sex Talk, Slice of Life, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean argue after Dean walks two miles home; the argument shifts, because they can never argue about one thing and one thing only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You See Dean Winchester on the Side of the Road Don't Stop

 

“You could’ve called me.”

“And interrupt your beauty sleep?”

“Dean.”

“Sam. I’m the one who has to look at you.”

“And I’m the one who decides if you get your dick sucked ever again. Guess what? You’re hanging by a thread.”

“Sucking my cock is a god damn privilege.”

“No, it’s not.”

“What’s the big deal? Frank dropped me off at the market and I didn’t feel like waiting for your ass to wake up, then you have to do that thing with your hair and fuck all that takes for–wait. You don’t like sucking Little Dean?”

“Don’t call it that. I’ll punch you.”

“The hell you will. Now spill.”

“Holy shit, Dean! I’m concerned about you walking two miles when you didn’t have your cane and here all you can think about is your dick!”

“Hey–you’re treading on thin ice with that concern crap, so watch it. I was fine. End of story.”

“Yeah, for you. It’s always end of story when you say so.”

“You got shit you’re resenting me for, Sammy, that’s your deal and your fault for not speaking up about it in the fucking moment. Now. Tell me about my cock.”

“This isn’t about your cock!”

“It wasn’t–you made it about my cock.”

“Fine. You know, it is just the highlight of my day to get little hairs stuck in my teeth.”

“Man can’t help that. You use too much teeth sometimes anyway.”

“This isn’t about me! It’s about your cock!”

“Ha!”

“Oh fuck you.”

“Later. That it? You want me to manscape more often? That’s what this was about?”

“No, it just… look, I have always liked… doing that. Not just for you but also just for you. But sometimes you take it for granted. You act like it’s something I wake up wanting to do.”

“You don’t?”

“Not every day!”

“Huh.”

“Just. I don’t know. Forget it. Next time call me. Don’t walk. Or get a cab.”

“I can handle myself, Sam.”

“This isn’t about that.”

“No one’s gonna mess with me if they see me walking.”

“Being white and male will only get you so far, Dean. What if someone knows who you are? You’re vulnerable on the side of the road.”

“Fuck, Sam! If they know me then they fucking better know not to stop and keep on driving. I’m on the side of the road without my brother and without my car. What do you think that means? Nothing but trouble–that’s it. I’m not some cute puppy that needs a home. And I’m not some ass that’ll get in with a wink and a smile. Give me some credit, Sam.”

“I know all of that. Just call me. Okay? Just. Call. Me.”

“…you take too long to get ready.”

“I won’t if it’s something like this.”

“Promise.”

“I promise that a brush won’t touch my hair if you call for a situation like this.”

“Good.”

“I can’t believe you walked. With a six pack of root beer.”

“Hey, I wanted a root beer float. Lucky we had ice cream or it have melted.”

“Dean.”

“Hmm?”

“I want chocolate ice cream in mine.”

“Weirdo.”

“Asshole.”

“Don’t start unless you’re inviting.”

“Ugh…”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm with Dean here. If you ever see Dean on the side of the road--keep driving. He's without his brother and his car. I would not wanna get involved with that. Nope. Someone from TCV could, like Mrs. Martinez, but a stranger? If they didn't know me? Nuh uh. No way. Walk your ass home!
> 
> So when I see these posts on fb or elsewhere, I'm like, no, don't stop for him! I know he's pretty, but he's also pretty dangerous. And I think Dean knows that. Sam worries, of course, because that's what Sam does. 
> 
> Anyway, just a drabble. :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
